


假设一下…

by yagamiko



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Crack, Dick Jokes, Identity Porn, M/M, Steve Rogers is a little shit, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 10:24:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21014234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagamiko/pseuds/yagamiko
Summary: Steve偶然发现Tony Stark就是钢铁侠。他有条不紊地假设了一下他该怎么办。





	假设一下…

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hypothetically...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374846) by [Mizzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizzy/pseuds/Mizzy). 

这真的只是个意外——或者说是诡异的巧合。就只是一个随机事件，但Steve的生活就彻底的被搅了个底朝天。又一次。他或许得再用一次这个词了。他被吓倒无话可说，他还没来得及张嘴就错过了时机，然后就永远错过了，厨房里已经空无一人。在他看来这显然既让人吃惊又让人恼火。

Steve仔细回想过去的十分钟到底发生了什么，确保他没有产生幻觉（干他们这行的这实在不少见），但他的记忆不会出错而事情发生的又如此明显。他之前是怎么会错过的？无数的回忆突然浮现让他的呼吸开始加速，Steve不得不强迫自己冷静下来。他双手平放在桌上，开始再次梳理他的回忆。

早餐时间。有几名复仇者最近都留在大宅里，因为Gargantu的克隆体出现在曼哈顿用巨大的木棍搞破坏，还留下了一堆被精神控制的民众。虽然最近这几天都没有新情况，但复仇者们一直都在待命。Jan正在灶台前做黄蜂形状的松饼，Thor和Bruce正在用一包包的奥利奥做赌注玩纸牌，Simon和Carol正在桌前为麦片的种类争论不休。而Steve正在看报纸，却被兴奋的挥舞着勺子的Simon在上面戳了个洞。（*Gargantu是一种看上去和穴居人一样的外星机器人）

Steve举起报纸查看损伤，正在他想看的Jasper Johns的对页报道上有两个洞，Steve靠近了点想要检查它们，此时Tony和Jarvis正好兴致勃勃地谈论着咖啡走进厨房。就在这一瞬间，不知为何，那两个洞对上了Tony的脸，而Steve正好瞟了一眼Tony那蓝得过分的双眼，这便是让他大脑宕机的时刻了。

透过Iron Man的战衣能看到驾驶员的眼睛已经是很多年前的事情了，但Steve永远也不会忘记。永远不会忘记和他并肩作战的感觉，还有透过面甲和那双得意洋洋的眼睛对视的瞬间。Steve一直认为Iron Man有一双美丽的眼睛，而当战衣被升级为遮住那双眼睛时他还为此暗自消沉了好几天……

但Tony是故意那样做的。

因为Tony就是Iron Man。

Tony Stark是Iron Man。

天哪，Steve觉得自己要晕过去了。

现在Steve终于把一切都拼凑了起来，而这都指向了一个令人恐惧的事实。没错，有几次Tony Stark和Iron Man是同时出现了，但这种情况发生频率有任何意义吗？两年里只有两次？感觉并没有什么意义。如果他们是两个不同的人，故意维持这样的距离是非常困难的。没有什么令人信服的理由能让Iron Man如此罕见和Tony Stark同时出现。

Steve痛苦的回想起最初的日子，当时他们大多数人都不住在大宅里，这里只是作为他们定期会议的场地。Iron Man总是找借口最后离开。他为什么要离开？这就是他家！

事实上他又想笑又想去撞墙，而当他回想起Tony的心脏时又想哭。卧槽Tony的心脏。他的心脏病。他一直在和他们一起战斗，对它施加格外的压力，有多少次Steve发现Iron Man在长时间战斗后摇摇欲坠但仍然强撑着继续？

当他的思维开始放缓时已经只剩他一个人了，他瞟了一圈空无一人的厨房，他确定可以听到自己的心跳。他仍然处于震惊状态，他不知道该做什么。这意味着他对这种情况没有肌肉记忆，对于一个全新的世界来说，这是一个全新的状况。

他甚至不知道该对Tony说什么。或是对Iron Man。在他作为Iron Man的时候接近可能对于Steve来说更加简单，毕竟他有更多的理由去和Iron Man搭话。

Steve不能操之过急，他得先全面考虑一下这对现在情况的利与弊。他对于Tony一直和他们睁眼说瞎话非常的生气，他必须得考虑清楚，不能让情绪影响他的判断。首先也是最重要的一点，Steve是个战略家，他需要一个计划。他需要全方位考虑如何推进，现在这样他没法行动。他需要收集更多的信息，不过得……想个好方法。

他还得，怎么说，和Tony算算账，介于他骗了他们这么久。但如果他开始戏弄Iron Man，那么几乎可以肯定Tony会直接崩溃然后直接玩失踪。

Steve仔细思考着这个问题，首先他需要试试水，看看Iron Man对某人（Steve）有可能知道他真实身份的可能性会作何反应。他想他有个好主意了。

***

计划的第一步，提出一个新游戏。

当Bruce在训练间隙休息时，Steve悄悄靠近然后坐在了他身旁。

“假设一下，”他说道。“你能选的话，你选择每次生气的时候变成Hulk还是打喷嚏的时候？”

“啥？”Bruce的第一反应很正常。他看了Steve一眼，虽然他显然没搞清楚Steve在干嘛，但Steve的表情大概足够让他放心下来，所以他还是试图思考出个答案来。“呃，我想我还是宁愿保持愤怒，我猜？”他眯着眼睛看着自己的双手，才伸手去拿水瓶。毕竟是个近视眼，但他们已经让Bruce学会在训练中不戴眼镜了。好吧，Simon的屁股为此遭了不少罪。“不然的话每次我路过那些喷着刺鼻香水的人都要变成Hulk，那还是有点可怕的吧？”

“好吧我想也是。”Steve转向了离得最近的另一个复仇者——Simon。“你呢？”

“啥，如果我是Hulk的话？”Steve点了点头，Simon摆了个思考的表情。“我选打喷嚏，”Simon说道。“主要是因为那会很搞笑。”

“也会是个令人惊讶的要素，”Thor也加入了这场公开讨论。“在混战时，你的对手打了个喷嚏，然后突然变小了——这是一个出其不意的好机会。”

“突然变小绝对是个扰乱对手注意的好方法，”Jan说道。“我保证。”

“又或者对我来说是个被压扁的好机会。”然而Bruce却不怎么高兴。“我想战斗不是个会让我平静下来的东西是个好事。”他停顿下来思考了一下。“发生了会什么让你提出这个假设Steve？”事实上他看起了有些担心。

“没什么。”Steve回答。“我想我只是好奇。就像……假设一下，你选择能像Carol那样飞，还是像Spider-Man那样荡来荡去？”

“飞。”Carol回答的毫不犹豫，“这是最棒的。”

“在这种情况下你不能选择自己的能力，吧？”Jan问道。

“好吧，看来我得绑定Spider-Man了。虽然我觉得红蓝配色也不错，但我仍然觉得我应该有选择权。”

“我觉得如果能飞荡的话，住在这种城市会非常便利，毕竟有很多东西作为支点。”Simon说道，“但如果住在啥都没有的农村，飞行就是唯一选择了。”

“除非你能用蛛网套住奶牛。”Bruce说。“如果你是农场主的话，这技能大概还挺有用的。”

“能够用同一样技能来捆住你的敌人也是件好事。”Thor说。“我能做的就是把敌人打晕。或者把锤子砸在他们身上，但每次只对一个敌人有效。对于多个敌人，能够轻松地将他们捆绑起来会是很大的帮助。”

“如果你提出来的话或许Tony Stark会帮你在喵喵锤上加个蛛网发射器。”Jan提议道。

“或许他会。”Steve瞟了一眼正在把练习用的机器人放回原位的Iron Man。他倾向于在其他人休息的时候收拾东西。Steve想穿着战衣时Tony也没办法喝水或者擦汗。“嘿铁壳头，你怎么看？Stark会在Thor的锤子上加上蛛网发射器吗？”

“呃，嗯，如果Thor真的想要的话，我觉得应该会？”Iron Man回答。“你可以自己去问Stark？”

“怎么，你不能帮我问问他吗？”Steve用他最无辜的语气回答，他在努力让自己不要笑出来。

Iron Man沉默了一会。“我应该可以。”

“嘿Thor。”Carol突然问道。“假设一下，你想要有蛛网发射器的喵喵锤，还是砸一下就有小曲奇的喵喵锤？”

“看情况，”Thor说。“是那种可爱的姑娘们很少带来的小曲奇，还是那些我们现在不在的朋友Hawkeye抱怨让他的电脑生病的曲奇？”（*Cookies在上网时的意思不用我解释了吧2333）

“Cookies不会传染病毒，是那些他爱的恶心色情网站。”Simon开口之后对话便转向了Simon到底为什么会知道Clint喜欢什么样的片子，而Steve正忙着沾沾自喜，无暇为他们谈论的内容而震惊。显然这个游戏快速的融入了复仇者的习惯里，他可以在不那么突兀的情况下再玩几次有关Iron Man的，只要等待一个好时机就行了。

#

Steve正忙着在健身房举重时眼角闪过一个红黄相间的身影。Iron Man，很好。Steve小心翼翼地侧眼盯着他。

“你还好吗铁壳头？有心事？”

“没事，我只是路过而已。”Iron Man摇了摇头。

Steve点了点头正准备让他继续，却瞥到了放在一旁的可移动式眩晕枪。好吧，他在等待的好时机。Steve努力克制自己偷笑的冲动，Tony Stark亲自做了这把枪。Tony Stark很清楚它是怎么运作的。他放下了手中的杠铃，然后走向了那把眩晕枪。“正好你在这，给你看个东西。”

“Cap？”

“这是你老板给我们做的新玩意儿，叫可移动式眩晕枪。”Steve说，“Tony Stark在这方面确实一直在超越自己，你觉得呢？”

“我想——大概？”

“这对反射性训练非常有用，”Steve一手搭在枪上，欣赏着闪亮的蓝色金属。Steve觉得作为设计出如此聪明的东西的人，却被一个并不真正了解其工作原理的人来进行解释，一定非常令人沮丧。“它能像一个活生生的对手一样旋转和移动，并在瞬间随机发射强力的震荡光束。”

“没错，”Iron Man缓慢地开了口。“我对这个设计很熟悉！我——”

Steve迅速的打断了他。“你得用喷射靴和斥力炮非常快速的移动才能躲过每一次射击！”

“没错我知道——”

“听着，你根本没注意它是怎么运作的。”Steve继续说道。“看，Stark先生非常努力的为我们做了这个，而我们都需要使用它。你得弄清楚怎么打开它然后设置，毕竟我没法总是待在这里帮你。来吧我把它调到最高设置，让我们看看当光束击中时会发生什么，可能会很有趣!”

“好吧。呃，我得去看看Stark先生，可能——可能让他给我私人指导一下，呃你懂的，更多细节——再见Cap！”

Iron Man逃离房间时Steve笑了，捉弄他会很有趣的。

#

新的一天，更多的Gargantus克隆体，Steve叹了口气。整支队伍被分散在了曼哈顿各处，搭档解决克隆体的入侵，而Steve，显然，安排Iron Man做他的搭档。当Steve用盾牌攻击一个Gargantus…呃… Garganti？管他这群长得穴居人一样的外星机器人该叫啥呢，的时候，他突然莫名其妙地想着他们是不是真该叫这群东西克隆体，毕竟它们是机器人。但它们是一群一模一样的机器人，还是来自外太空。还真是诡异的生活啊。

但再怎么诡异也比不上——他一边胡思乱想一边用盾牌削掉了一个机器人的脑袋——Tony Stark的生活。他想得越多，他越觉得不可思议。他总是觉得Tony Stark非常惊人，就算是最初那会儿，他是如此的慷慨，而Steve就觉得他随时都会被开出奇怪的条件。毕竟考虑到Tony那种自我中心又自私的历史，谁会认为他愿意为复仇者们付出如此之多却不求回报？但Steve错了，Tony的无私奉献简直无可估量。

哦，他真的得停止被想着Tony Stark到底有多惊人给分心了，特别他本人现在就在这呢，还正被那Gargan啥啥的东西一棒子打在了肩膀上。Iron Man字面意义上的发出了一声痛苦的呻吟，噢，那也是问题的答案之一，Steve想道。毕竟Tony肯定会因为这样的攻击而受伤。

然而Steve突然被自己的想法吓到了，因为天哪，Tony现在肯定受伤了。而有多少次Tony受伤了而没有得到妥善的处理？只是因为Tony Stark怎么带着这么多应该出现在Iron Man身上的损伤去医院呢？他到底做了什么？为自己清理伤口？为自己缝合？

“嘿翅膀头，醒醒。”Iron Man的声音让Steve摇了摇头，才意识到他们俩负责的 Gargantus克隆体现在已经被粉碎成碎片了。他盯着天空走神了大概5分钟了，Iron Man早已将机器人的残骸整齐的收集起来，并用一个传感器给它们做上了标记，这样SHIELD稍后便能来回收了。

Steve走过去用市议会专门为这种情况准备的黄色胶带将现场围了起来，确保居民不会接触到危险的外星残骸。接着他们俩撤回到最近的大楼顶部，Iron Man和往常一样让Steve爬到他背上，而Steve整个飞行过程都在想Tony Stark现在离他有多近。

Tony Stark总是离他这么近。

Steve在大楼的边缘坐下，小心翼翼地将他的盾牌收回到背带上，眺望着这座城市。Iron Man也挨着他坐了下来。Steve低头打量着如果他们向前靠的太狠的话会摔到多远，然后扭头看着Iron Man，他只是随意的摆动他的铁脚，望着远处的地平线。

“你为什么做这个？”Steve问道。

过了很长一段时间Iron Man才开口回答。“等等，你问我？”

“哦我在和鸽子说话。”Steve面无表情地盯着Iron Man。

“你的意思是……坐下？我今天都站了好几个小时了，我累了。”

Steve皱起了眉，他最近一直在纠结Tony Stark工作时间长得惊人，而且他还将Iron Man的职责排在首位？这实在是令人惊叹。“我的意思是……这整个英雄事业。你是Tony Stark——”Steve可能会对Tony在维持他的双重角色方面所付出的奉献和努力印象深刻，但他绝不会错过这样一个好机会。所以他故意断在了这里，假装咳嗽了几声。

当Steve用拳头捶打自己胸口的时候，Iron Man的沉默几乎让他笑出声。

“抱歉，”Steve道了歉。“你是Tony Stark的雇员。”他继续说着，试图不要笑得太狡猾。“这么多年以来一直是，即使你没和复仇者们一起，你也在陪着Stark到处跑。而在你业余时间里，还继续把自己扔到导弹轨道上——”

“还有不可思议的巨大木棒。”Iron Man插了句嘴，夸张的指了指他右肩上的凹陷，“别忘了木棒。”

“导弹和木棒的轨道上，为了保护民众。我想我从来没问过你为什么要这样做。”

Iron Man的面甲转回了Steve的方向。“我必须做。”

Steve想知道对这一点的误解会给Tony带来什么严重的后果。他对钢铁侠严肃地眨着眼睛。“你说Tony Stark威胁你？为什么你什么都不说？这简直无法容忍！”

“不不不不不——完全不是。”Iron Man明显的慌张让Steve得花费所有的技巧才能让自己不笑出声。他一瞬间很好奇Tony到底是如何做到和他们睁眼说瞎话这么久的，不过……现在Iron Man的面甲能完全盖住他整张脸了，这大概就是原因之一吧。“在这套战衣之前，我做了许多错误的决策。并未考虑过有人可能因为我的行为而受到伤害。除了自己也从未考虑过其他人。然后Iron Man出现了，我想我得到了救赎自己的机会。”Iron Man的扩音器发出了金属的嗡嗡声，Steve想知道Tony发出了什么样的声音，调制器才把它作为噪音发送了出去。“我的错误还需要很长的时间才能修复，而我每天都很感激能让我有这样的机会。”

Steve盯着Iron Man，有些惊讶他的朋友竟然如此坦诚。然后他反思了一下自己的反应，思考了一下他仍然认为Iron Man是他的朋友，这很好。当然他仍对Tony的谎言有些生气，但只要他潜意识里仍然将Iron Man视作朋友，那么想要克服这点Steve显然不需要花多久的时间。

“呃，Cap，你不如拍张照，那样可以留存更久。”Iron Man突然说道。

Steve被吓了一跳，哦，他又在盯着远处发呆了。“抱歉铁壳头，我只是在思考。”

“哦哟。”Iron Man站了起来朝西边看去，有什么东西在Steve的视线外。“等一会，我得去检查一下。”

Steve取下了盾牌，以防万一。“不管情况如何记得汇报。”

Iron Man点头示意，优雅地从大楼上跳了下去，他在坠落中途启动了他的喷气靴，这样他就可以飞到空中，更接近他所注意到的东西以便更近距离地观察。Steve一手挡住阳光向上看去，Iron Man在天空中盘旋，一个黑色光滑的轮廓映衬在一片明亮的白云上。他一直觉得Iron Man的战衣是一件漂亮的作品，而他现在知道了它的创造者也穿着它……那个Tony Stark每天都在冒着生命危险……他心里有种奇怪的紧张感。一种他无法解释的温暖。

Iron Man在空中停留了一段时间，但根据他放缓的动作，Steve知道Captain America不需要上场了，于是他又将盾牌收回了背带。

“还有一个机器人在华盛顿广场，不过Thor和Hulk正在搞定它。”Iron Man又回到了Steve身旁的位置，Steve放松了下来。如果他和Iron Man能同时解决两个，Thor和Hulk就绝对没问题。他的手指擦过口袋，安慰着自己那里一直很安静。如果复仇者们需要帮助，联络卡随时都会震动。

“真是个奇怪的对手。”Steve叹了口气，而Iron Man也点了点头。

“同样的问题给你，”Steve看着Iron Man，因为……Iron Man说的什么问题？“我以为你应该是过目不忘的？”甚至在Iron Man的合成嗓音中他也能听出一丝怀疑。

“是，”Steve思考了一下。“哦，你说我为什么做这个？”他指着自己的制服和盾牌，似乎这就足够了。“我以为你已经知道了？起初我想回到40年代，帮助别人意味着我也会得到帮助。但当我有机会回去时，我意识到我并不属于那个年代。我属于这里，所以我回来了，然后亲自去揍Zemo的脸。”

“啊，那是个好日子。”Iron Man略带梦幻地说。

Steve笑了，那是个大到足够露出虎牙的笑容。“但即使是复仇也还不够。我试着停下来，你知道的。但那是不可能的。”

“是，我知道。”

他们都不止一次退出过复仇者。但都不长久，他们总会回到对方身边。

“不管你的理由是什么，”Steve说。“我很高兴你是Iron Man，很高兴能够认识你。”

Iron Man发出了一声仿佛被掐住的声音。“你还好吗翅膀头？”

“啥？”Steve疑惑地眨眼。“没事，我只是……有时候在我们还有机会的时候反而不会告诉身边人自己的想法，你懂的。”他说到这里，语气有些悲哀，因为在不让Tony知道他知道了的情况下，他无法确切地说出自己为何如此感激。他不能，现在还不行。尽管他想得很多，尽管他试图想出一个策略，但他还是想不出合适的词句。他还不能说出他知道Iron Man是谁，除非他能先让他知道他有多必要，有多好，以及Steve对他有多敬畏。

“你说了算。”

Steve哼了哼，没有表态。

所以Tony仍然认为他需要为他多年来制造武器的经历进行补偿。好吧，这可以理解。他向公众隐瞒了自己的身份，因为……他认为拥有一家价值数十亿美元的公司可能会带来复杂的法律后果。有时候联盟也会遇到来自媒体公共领域的负面反应，也许当你和其他公司合作却还要处理他们那些各种各样的名声时，情况就不那么好了。也许Tony不想利用Iron Man的英雄名气来获得经济利益，而这正是Steve想要的那种纯粹的道德。Tony在公众眼中也有朋友——Hogan一家和Rhodes一家——超级恶棍们会把他们作为攻击Iron Man的工具。Tony在公众面前隐瞒身份是很合理的。

但Tony的身份对复仇者们也是秘密？这有什么意义吗？没有。Steve多少能理解这在最初是必要的，他们才刚开始熟悉对方，还没有足够的经验来建立信任。然后好吧，他们知道了Tony Stark的心脏不好，如果他们当时就知道Iron Man就是Tony……他们可能会执意让他停下来。他们喜欢Tony，他们不希望他受伤。甚至有一次Tony穿上了马克一号战衣，为了他们而战斗却差点丧命……每一个当时现役的复仇者都曾出现在那所医院，直到Tony康复。

好的，所以Tony最初几年保守秘密是为了确保自己能作为Iron Man活动。Steve认为那也很合理。但即使Tony的心脏仍然很脆弱，已经很多年了，他们经历了数百个任务证明Tony的心脏不是障碍。

嗯，当然还有一些事情需要考虑。

他们等待时Steve一直在用手指敲着膝盖。他的过目不忘是一种礼物，也是一种诅咒。他记得所有的事情，但有时这会让事情变得更难，因为他有数百个平凡的记忆要整理，这些记忆没有给寻找答案增加任何线索。

Steve慢慢地思考，可能是恐惧。Tony害怕他们知道吗？恐惧就是这样，即使所有理性的思考都认为它们是不可能时，恐惧仍然挥之不去。他可能仍然害怕他们会把他赶出复仇者。

“你在想什么？”Iron Man突然开口打断了Steve的思绪。当Steve惊讶地转向他时，Iron Man解释道。“你看上去心事重重”

“我没有心事重重，假设一下……”

“你还在玩这个？”Iron Man听上去有些不屑。

然而Steve仍然继续说着。“假设一下，如果你有些难以启齿的事情想要告诉别人……你是会选择直到有合适的机会，还是就脱口而出，虽然知道这样可能会说错话还会伤到别人的感情？”

Iron Man不仅没说话，他整个人都呆住了。然后他开始大声地哔哔叫，Steve也跟着振动起来，然后——哦。不。是他的身份卡在疯狂的哔哔叫，Steve立马吞下了脱口而出的问题转而关注起手头上的任务——Carol和Simon在麦迪逊广场公园对上了5个克隆体，然后Billy Joel的钢琴又出了什么问题，一个Gargantus偷了一辆磨冰车？他们的生活为什么老是这么奇怪？

#

虽然Iron Man和Captain America的日程总是很匹配，但Steve有点想见Tony，就有点困难了。至少现在他知道了Tony的疯狂双重生活之后就理解了他。有一小段时间，通常是凌晨4点左右，是Steve和Tony Stark互动最多的时间，而不是和Iron Man。不过Steve觉得那是早上，而Tony通常认为是晚上，但无论他们对时间的定义是什么，这是一天中Steve能见到他认为的真正的Tony Stark的时刻。在华而不实的商业形象背后的真正的他。现在Steve知道了，也是那个隐藏在美丽的Iron Man盔甲里的男人。有那么一段时间他沉浸在一种完全不公平的感觉中，一个如此优秀的人竟然可以同时是两个完全不同却又同样优秀的人。啊。在Steve看来，有些人就是太有才华了。

如果Steve连续几天凌晨3点起床，只是为了不错过Tony爬到厨房喝咖啡的时间，他是绝对不会向任何人承认这一点的。

他的好运降临在第三天，他看到托尼踉踉跄跄地走进厨房，靠在放着咖啡机的橱柜上，显然他这一系列动作纯粹靠着肌肉记忆。Steve注意到经过一夜的工作，他的动作甚至比平时更加僵硬。这大概是由于Gargantus的克隆体给他肩膀上来的那一下。Tony穿穿着一件长袖衬衫，厚厚的黑色料子看起来很柔软，Steve不得不把嘴抿成一条线，以克制自己爬起来把他的衬衫推到一边，去检查有没有瘀伤的冲动。

“哇哦。”Tony出声时Steve抬头一看，才发现他已经喝上了咖啡，还洒了一些到地板上，可能是因为Steve在这沉思而被吓到了。

“啊，我吓到你了吗？抱歉。”

“没想到这个点就有人起床了而已。”Steve还没来得及阻止他，他就开始擦咖啡了——用脚？Steve眯着眼睛，看着Tony用右脚在地板上蹭咖啡，深色的液体渗入了那只曾经是白色的脏兮兮的袜子里。“对你来说这个点也有点早了不是么Cap？”

“呃，”Steve看了一眼钟。“大概我需要一点思考的时间。”

“最近你还挺常这样的不是吗？”Tony用浸透咖啡的脚勾住一把椅子，把它拉了出来，然后倒在椅子上响亮的喝了一口咖啡的声音，这让Steve的脸感到异常温暖。

“大概吧。”Steve试图不让自己表现得太激动，因为Steve从来没有表现得心思……呃，重重过。好吧他的脑子大概不适合在凌晨3点工作。管他的，Steve绝对没有在Tony Stark的面前这样过。但他确实经常在Iron Man面前陷入沉思。Steve想知道Tony一天到底能犯多少次错误，而他有多少次错过了这么明显的迹象。

“我不擅长谈论，你知道，呃，事情，”Tony说。“那些虚无缥缈的东西。我可以谈论实际存在的事情。”

凌晨3点的Tony大概也没比他好到哪里去。“你的意思是……情感？”

Tony皱着眉头喝了口咖啡。“我想是的。但是如果你需要谈谈，我在这里。或者我可以看看Iron Man是否醒了，这会有帮助吗？”他听起来非常不确定。

Steve拉长了脸，好像他花了些时间来考虑这件事。“我想也许同时拥有两种观点会有所帮助，”他慢慢地说着，享受Tony突然变幻的表情。Tony很快就把它藏了起来，但短暂的恐慌是令人愉快的。他对此感到一丝同情。“不,你就很好。我宁愿坐下来好好考虑一下”。他看向Tony藏在阴影中的脸，他的姿势明显得带着疼痛和疲惫。“你该上床睡觉了？”

Tony含糊不清的哼了几声，大概是累得不想说话了。

Steve突然感到强烈的内疚。Tony把自己弄得精疲力竭，试图维持这个愚蠢的把戏，试图让每个人都安全而不被察觉。Steve感觉自己的心脏似乎正在膨胀，撞击着他的肋骨，试图爆炸。因为Tony太神奇了，Tony知道他有多棒吗？

“那可不太够。”Steve试图尽量真诚，毕竟现在不是应对一个狡猾的Iron Man的时候。“但我真的很感激你为我们所做的一切。你真的把你的一切都投入到复仇者联盟中，让这个世界变得更美好，我真的很感激。为了你。为了你给我的家。”

“呃——”Tony放下咖啡杯，瞪大眼睛盯着Steve。

“我只是想确保你知道我们的感激之情，我的感激之情。”

“呃，”Tony又说了一遍，然后转向看着Steve。“谢谢？”

“不用谢。”Steve站了起来，想要伸手去拍Tony的肩膀，但他中途停止了动作。Tony肯定有一大块淤伤而Steve不想再伤害他了。“晚点见。”

“待会见。”Tony咕哝着回应。Steve能感觉到Tony盯着他的背影看。Steve走上主楼梯，半昏迷地走进自己的房间。这个身份问题搞得他头昏脑涨。有那么一会儿，当他伸出手想友好地拍拍Tony的肩膀时，他只是想捧起Tony的脸。哈哈。奇怪。他只是有点累，仅此而已。

但不像Tony Stark那么累，史蒂夫忧郁地想着。然后他睡着了，高兴地想着他朋友有多棒。比任何人所知的都更神奇。

#

他们现在应该在开定期会议，但Iron Man因为发生在Stark国际的爆炸迟到了，而Steve有点暴躁。这不是第一次发生这种事情了，毕竟Tony的技术是非凡的，还总是那种闪闪发光又令人敬畏的东西，坏人总是想要偷走或毁掉它。但之前Steve以为Iron Man只是在帮忙清理残骸，就像某种超级方便还智能的人形挖掘机。但大概不是Iron Man被袭击牵制了，而是Tony Stark。并不是Iron Man本身，那是不可用的。

有多少次他们在等待Iron Man，而Tony Stark却被他平民身份的需求所束缚，而他们却为了被Iron Man抛弃而沮丧？Steve回想起他们惩罚Iron Man无视集合号召的那些时候。

“呃，Cap。”Jan小声的提醒他。“你有注意到你在超大声的磨牙吗？”

Steve眨了眨眼然后愣住了，好吧他的下巴是有点疼。“抱歉Jan。”他的身份卡在震动但没有声音，这意味着只是一条文字信息。“3分钟后到，Iron Man。”他读了出来。“看来我们就再等等好了。”

“就像之前的两个小时一样。”Clint的抱怨可能只是因为最近错过了很多复仇者那些有趣的任务(撇开对公众的威胁不谈，揍机器人一直都是一种乐趣)，而在他回到复仇者待命的第一天，就要开会。

“我们得等。”Steve说得很肯定。

Jan叹了口气，然后从椅子上又往下滑了一点。

沉默很快变得让人不适。

“假设一下。”Simon试探性的瞟了一眼Steve。“你是愿意让Professor X一周内每天都读你的脑子并且把你所有的心思都公布与众，还是和Deadpool在情侣限定的裸体主义者营地度过一个性感的周末?”

“啥玩意？”这是Clint。

“新的团队游戏。”Carol解释了一下，“Cap发明的。提出一个奇怪的假设，然后其他人必须给出他们的观点”

“Cap？”Clint给了Steve一个带着一丝怀疑的但主要是赞许的眼神。“嗯哼。”

“和Deadpool共度周末。”Steve有些闷闷不乐地说。

“拜托，就像你有什么秘密需要动用Professor一样。” Jan翻了个白眼。

“我有秘密。”Steve大概有点防备过度。他有个巨大的秘密！Iron Man的真实身份！操，他现在得格外注意心灵感应者和通灵者了。Steve想要皱眉，但他克制住了自己。难怪Tony总是用繁忙的工作做借口避开X-Men的约见！

“当然你有的Cap。”Simon讽刺地拍了拍Steve的头。Steve皱着眉头躲开了，其他人在嘲笑他，他想要对此生气。他希望Iron Man在这。他爱Iron Man的笑声。然后他突然意识到——他听过Tony Stark的笑声吗？当然他在Maris Stark基金会的晚会上听过Tony那客套的笑声，或者在每当复仇者们需要额外赞助时，Tony去讨好那些大公司的CEO或是政客时，但他有听过Tony Stark因为真正的喜悦而发出的笑声吗？Steve很确定他有了新的人生目标，他想知道Tony笑起来是英俊还是丑陋。他赌绝对是英俊。

“事实上，看他那个表情，我觉得他确实有秘密。”Carol抱着手向前倾，带着明显的猜测瞟了一眼Steve。“非常有趣。”

“不，那不是。”Steve马上说道，这大概是最糟糕的回答了，Carol扬起了眉毛而他脸红了。“嘿，你只是在逃避做出选择而已。”

“我也选Deadpool。”Carol几乎是咄咄逼人地迎上了他的目光，然后她笑着懒洋洋地伸了个懒腰。“但那仅限于他保证不取下头罩，他真的非常灵活。”

“我脑子里瞬间出现了画面而我觉得我已经被玷污了。”Simon抱怨道。

“我跟你说过我在任何情况下都是裸体的吗？”Carol在桌子下对Simon做了些什么，然后换来了他的嚎叫。这一次Steve也跟着笑了起来。

“我以为我们要开会呢。”Iron Man的声音平稳地盖过了笑声，复仇者们转过身来看着他而Steve感觉自己胃部一阵抽搐。Iron Man的腿上有几处烧焦的痕迹，胸甲上还有一些昨天没有的额外的凹痕。“你们没等我就开始了？不过也没事。”

“你是不是想错过所有日程安排会议？”Simon说道。“不可能的！”

“我们是要开会。”Jan解释道。“我们在玩Cap的‘假设一下’游戏，因为你。”

Iron Man坐在了Steve一侧的空椅子上。“我实际上也有一个注意，真的。”Steve疑惑的看了他一眼。“假设一下，如果有个队友的行为发生了变化，他们开始做一些奇怪的事情，比如给你很多不请自来的赞美……你会怎么想?”

“这不是个选择题。”Simon不太赞同。

“我想ta可能喜欢你?”Carol说。“所以我们对于办公室恋情的态度是什么？”

“考虑到谁是联盟的创始人。”Jan总是为自己是初始成员之一而自豪。“考虑到这种事情已经发生了，禁止它会相当困难？”

“啊当然，”Clint说道。“毕竟Iron Man和Cap从第一天开始就结婚了，所以我们才叫他们爸爸妈妈。”

“非常幽默。”Iron Man的声音毫无波动。

“等等，所以我是妈妈还是爸爸？”Steve问到。

“绝对是爸爸。”Bruce信心满满地点了点头。

“这难道就是你的重点吗？”Iron Man无视了Bruce转而对着Steve说道，听上去震惊到差点笑出声来。

“不然呢？”Steve完全不知道他还应该关注什么。

“不如关注一下我们没结婚也从来没结过婚？”

“啊哈，队友。”Jan说的不明不白，但她还是意味深长的看了Steve一眼。“我同意Carol，ta喜欢你。喜欢你。喜欢你。”

“请把我排除在这种对话之外。”Simon插了一句。“我更愿意相信你们都是独身主义者，从来、从来没有脱过衣服。”

“我突然觉得我应该道歉。”Bruce显然不太高兴，即使Hank Pym给他做了很多衣服来适应与Hulk之间的变形，但有时候Hulk就是喜欢撕碎他的裤子。

“你觉得呢Cap？”Iron Man问道。

“Bruce并不需要为此道歉，裸体是非常正常的？”

“我指那个假设。”

“噢，”Steve眨了眨眼。“或许那个人正在ta隐藏即将死去的事实？”他耸了耸肩，对他来说这还挺合理的。

“哇哦，这么恐怖的吗？”Carol怀疑的看着他。

Steve又耸了耸肩。“如果有人过于相信末日即将来临，这也是ta应该寻求的东西之一了。”他还在107步兵团的时候就对此十分小心了，有时人们刚到达战争的深渊，就一头栽了进去。你必须多加留意各种事情和警告信号。

“如果我知道自己要死了，我想我会卖掉所有的东西，这样我死后就不会用一堆垃圾给我爱的人带来麻烦了。”Simon提议道。“还能给他们留点钱，来应付葬礼的开销。”

“如果你没有什么可以卖掉的东西的话？”Bruce问。

“赞美别人，”Jan慢慢地说。“因为我想在我还能说出口的时候，让人们知道我对他们的感觉。Carol你呢?”

“我们是一个团队，”Carol说，“我很高兴作为团队的一员。但我还是不会高兴，呃，去世，除非——好吧，除非我确信你没有我也能过得很好。”

“哦，真贴心。” Jan说道。

“别装得那么惊讶！”Carol笑了，Steve也因为她其实并没有被冒犯而放松了下来。会议室是一个小房间，从上次有人提出过于私人化的意见到现在，在一面墙的高处仍然有烧焦的痕迹。

“嗯……”Iron Man故意拖长了音调。“那你呢Cap？”

“我？”Steve眨了眨眼，“我想……和Jan还有Carol一样吧。我会花尽可能多的时间和我最喜欢的人在一起？”

“很好，”Iron Man有些奇怪地补充道。“我也这么认为。”

Steve皱起眉头，被Iron Man调制器里传出的嘶嘶声搞糊涂了。他听起来几乎是在沉思。

“这游戏可没有我想象中的有趣。”Clint突然打破了严肃的气氛。

“那你来试试。”Jan说道。

“很好，假设一下。”Clint撅起嘴说。“有一个老二作为鼻子，还是吃的所有东西都尝起来像粪肥？”

有那么一瞬间所有人都惊呆了，脸上都带着同样的恐惧表情。

“新的游戏规则。”每个人都能从Iron Man声音中的无情。“Hawkeye不允许玩这个游戏。”

“嘿！”Clint尖叫了一声，但是联盟全体成员都点头表示同意。他滑了下去。“我想这很公平。”

“公平起见。”Iron Man缓慢地说。“我选择粪肥。我确实有个带着奇怪鼻子的面甲，足以让我放弃所有和鼻子有关的选项了。”

Iron Man也得到了全体成员的点头——至少是那些记得铁鼻子的成员。

#

新的一天，新的疯狂反派，只不过这次的不在纽约。通常他们会在飞行途中讨论战略安排，但这次有些不一样并且都是Steve的锅。

“假设一下。”即使Bruce表示了不满，“如果这次的假设还包括老二鼻子的话，我真的就要在这里变成Hulk了，上帝保佑我。”Jan却无视了她继续说了下去。“选择亲吻Miek，我们都知道它长啥样。还是……亲吻Iron Man的驾驶员，介于他可能长得千奇百怪而我们都不知道。”

“老二鼻子？”Thor在小声发问，他错过了那次会议。

“我迟点告诉你。”Steve轻声向他保证。

Iron Man爆发出了一阵大笑。“我也爱你Wasp。”Jan对他抛了个媚眼。“无意冒犯。”

Steve想着Miek露出了痛苦的表情。他了解Iron Man冷漠面具下的面孔是一个优势，毫不犹豫的他肯定会选择亲吻Iron Man。Tony Stark的一切都很美好，而他显然是个亲吻好手。毕竟如果他不擅长的话，也不可能有和电话黄页一样厚的前女友名录了，吧？

“这位Miek是我们的哪位对手？”Thor问道。

“那个巨大的有父亲问题的外星臭虫。” Clint低声回答他。

“我记得他。”Carol咬着嘴唇说。“他确实有令人印象深刻的六块腹肌?我一直认为多支手臂在卧室里是有好处的。但他的嘴？”她瑟缩了一下。“Iron Man不可能有那么大的牙齿。”

“或许问题不在牙齿。”Iron Man得到了几声被吓倒的笑声。

“这个游戏给了我脑海中永远无法抹去的噩梦画面。”Bruce叹了口气。

“Iron Man。”Simon非常坚定。“绝对是Iron Man。你在那东西下面可能是一个浑身是血的僵尸，但也比一只虫子要好。”

“我想我必须选择Miek。”Steve收到了大量的注视，他努力摆出他最天真的表情。“嘿，我是个冒险家。”

“你有个死亡愿望。”Bruce抱怨道。

“哦Baby，”Iron Man似乎对此非常满意。“这意味着你会选我吗？”

“反正都是父亲问题。”Bruce深吸了口气。

Steve楞了一下。Tony Stark和他父亲的问题显而易见，Howard为了让他变得坚强，在他很小的时候就把他送去了寄宿学校。这意味着Bruce知道Tony就是Iron Man吗？

他稍后试图将Bruce逼到一旁，对方刚在一堆废墟里从Hulk变回来。

“我能跟你谈谈吗？”Steve问到。

Bruce耸了耸肩，试图从他头发上捡出碎片。“我猜。”他仔细打量了一下Steve。“特别如果这是有关开启了那个导致我意志力枯萎的游戏的话。”

Steve做了个鬼脸。“是的，很抱歉。我只是想让Iron Man振作起来，真的。看来搞错了作用对象是吧?”

“我们都有过噩梦。”Bruce带着猜测的眼光看着Steve。“为什么你打算挑衅我们的黄金复仇者？”

“有……一些原因。”Steve迎上了Steve的视线，但他说的很模糊。

“原因。”Bruce重复了一遍，他点了点头咬住嘴唇，看着Steve。“你是不是……知道了什么？”

“可能。”

“你什么都不知道。”Bruce听上去更有信心了。

“事实上我知道。” Steve觉得这场对话似乎已经开始失控，他扫视了一下这次的战场，Iron Man正在帮助后续清理。

“不你不知道。如果你知道的话就不会去烦他了。”

Steve仿佛被刺痛一般看向Bruce，但对方无视了他转而看着Iron Man。“那我该怎么做？”

“你得告诉他真相，你是个复仇者Steve。你很勇敢。”Bruce转向Steve，安慰性的将手搭在他的肩上。“就鼓起勇气告诉Iron Man你对他有感觉。我相信你会对他的回复满意的。”

Steve瞪大了眼睛，Bruce只是尴尬的拍了拍他的肩膀就走开了，小心地摸索着绕开散落的砖块。

啥？

#

在大家打扫战场的时候Steve一直很安静，同样在回家的昆式战机和大家四散离开的屋顶上也一直保持着沉默。Steve看着他们离开，艰难的吞咽着。

Bruce对于父亲问题的评价和Iron Man的身份无关，而是关于……他的感情？当Steve问起谁是妈妈谁是爸爸的时候，Bruce说Steve是爸爸，而Bruce是个科学家，一个在时间上做出重大理论飞跃的科学家，但他很少说他不确定的事情。

Bruce认为Iron Man对他有意思？Steve真的不确定自己是怎么想的。在他回忆起这几天发生的事情时他的脸颊开始升温，想想他对于坚持不亲吻Iron Man这事反应有多快。为什么？这都意味着什么？

“嘿，你进来吗？”

Steve被Iron Man的声音吓了一跳，他转身瞪大眼睛打量着他。

神啊。Iron Man是Tony Stark，而Iron Man可能对他有意思。

Steve的计划瞬间粉碎，他没法搞定这个。他不能再一步步的引诱Tony招供。他不能再跟他捣乱。有感情掺和进来的时候都不行了。而Tony——Tony并不擅长谈论感情。这是Steve非常确定的一点。

“呃，事实上，我们可能需要谈谈。”

Iron Man沉默在了原地，他可能正在盯着Steve看。“好，关于什么？”他缓慢地说道。

“只是一些我们需要开诚布公的事情。真相是个好东西，不是吗？”

“天哪，天哪，终于要来了？现在？”

“嗯？”

“你从几天前开始一直在为什么事情而挣扎，而我很确定那是什么。你能诚实地否认它很可怕吗？”

事实上Steve真的不行，他只觉得苦恼。“你想要坐下吗？”他四处晃了晃，有堵墙大概可以让他们坐下。

“我想坐下吗？”Iron Mam双手在几次狂躁的挥舞后平静下来做了个无助的动作，他挺直身子平静了下来，向Steve靠近。“我更希望你能快点直说，就像扯下创可贴那样，你懂的。”

“我知道你很紧张，但别这样，这是件好事。公开这些是件好事。”

“如果你想说的话，”Iron Man的话几乎是从牙缝里蹦出来的。“那就说吧。”

“好吧。”Steve觉得超乎寻常的尴尬，他做了个鬼脸。即使过了这么长时间，他还是无法寻找到合适的语言。这太荒谬了，他已经为这一刻痛苦了好几天了。应该早就斟酌好了不是吗?“是——”

Iron Man叹了口气。“那就一起说出来吧，数到三然后一起。”

“好。”Steve深吸了一口气。“就这样吧。1，2，3——”

“你要死了。”Iron Man脱口而出。

“你是Tony Stark。”同时Steve说道。

那是一段非常可观的沉默。

“什么？”终于Steve开口了。

“你要……死了？”Iron Man说完才意识到Steve刚说了什么，迅速向后退了一步。“等等你以为我是什么？”

“不是我以为。”Steve意外的有耐心。“我知道。但把那个先放到一边，为什么你以为我要死了？？”

“因为你花了太多的时间和我待在一起！”他的手臂夸张的挥舞着。“还恭维我！还花了大量的精力确保我们开心的待在一起，还——当然我会觉得你要死了！倒不是说你会放弃或者发疯什么的。”

“我没疯！”Steve抗议道。“我只是知道了真相！为什么你这么害怕？”

“你什么都不知道。而你得去医院做检查，需要及时的精神干预。”Iron Man坚持。

“我没疯。”Steve咬着牙重复了一遍。“你是Tony Stark。”

“我们应该在你选择亲吻Miek而不是我的时候就意识到了。那应该是你精神失常的第一征兆。没有人会愿意亲吻一只巨大的臭虫而不是我的。”

“拜托，我说那个只是因为不想让其他人我发现我有多想亲吻你。”Steve对此不以为然。

“你想要亲吻Tony Stark。”Iron Man哼了一声。“不是我。”

“他们就是一个人！而你对此非常清楚！”Steve喊道。“现在谁才是疯了的那个？”

“但——”Iron Man突然停了下来。“你怎么会——”声音突然又变小了。“你为什么会有这么疯狂的想法？”

“好吧，这大概是个意外。我只是……通过报纸上的破洞看到了你的眼睛，然后我就……知道了。所有的事实综合到一起我就明白了，真的。一切都说得通了。我最好的两个朋友其实一直都是同一个人。”他讽刺地笑了笑。“在我思考的这一周里真的很有趣。我知道你为何而担忧Tony。但你早已证明即便存在心脏问题你也能胜任这项工作。你还得知道，你得知道我有多喜欢你。两个你都是。你对我撒的谎最多，如果我能原谅你的话其他人也可以。我知道你为什么会害怕，但真的没有什么好怕的。”

Iron Man只是盯着他，然后发出了一阵奇怪的声音。“我的意思是你为什么想要请问Tony Stark。他就是个混蛋。”

Steve想要抗议，因为Tony绝对不是个混蛋。但Iron Man抬起了手，在脖子上摆弄了一下，然后面甲就弹了起来。天哪。看到Tony英俊的脸庞被Iron Man的盔甲环绕着，恰如同Steve想象中的一般惊人。Tony Stark对他虚弱的笑了笑，他挺直的肩膀是显然想要表现得更加勇敢，但他的胡子却在抖动，就像他真的在颤抖一般。而他是那么的勇敢，Steve怎么可能不想要亲吻他呢？

噢，这甚至都不需要假设。Steve不是因为Miek而宁愿亲吻Tony，在所有人之中他都会选择亲吻Tony Stark。

噢。噢。Steve对Iron Man真实身份的许多反应此时都变得恰到好处。他也有感觉。对Tony的感觉。对Iron Man的感觉。

“这周真是充满了新发现。”Steve觉得自己有点晕。

Tony的脸皱了起来，而这很好，能看到Iron Man真正的表情。“你是不是又发现了什么奇怪的事情？”

“只是我大概爱上你了。”Steve无助地耸了耸肩承认了。“对我温柔一点，这周真是又长又艰难。”

“你真的确定你没疯？”Tony瞪着他。

“假设一下。”Steve非常缓慢地说道，享受着Tony的视线停留在他脸上的感觉。“你是愿意我疯了，还是我在说实话？”

Tony的视线落在了Steve的嘴上，然后Steve的笑容越变越大。Tony向前迈了一步，开始打量Steve的脸，就好像他在寻找一个陷阱，他看起来很困惑，每一步都让他离得更近，却没有发现任何不好的东西。

“实话吧。”Tony承认了，他的声音轻柔而温和，一点都不像Iron Man会发出的任何声音。Tony抬起一只手贴在Steve胸前，手指在那颗星星上伸展。当他睁大那双蓝眼睛抬头看向Steve时，他的声音甚至变得更加柔软。“你确定没有要死了吗？这几天我一直——”他笑了，但笑容里却充满了悲伤。“我一直在痛苦地思考着，关于你要死了，而不愿意告诉我——”他的手指紧紧地拽着Steve的制服。

Steve上前让他们俩额头相抵，一时间他们就只是站在那里，呼吸着同一片空气。“我很抱歉。如果这有用的话，我一直在回想过去几年里你每一次与死亡擦肩而过的时刻，而那些绝对不是什么我喜欢的回忆。”

“我懂。”

Steve一手搂上了Tony的腰，才意识到他们现在的姿势能让他做什么。在Steve有限的经验里，人们如果不想要亲吻你，是不会在你承认想要亲吻ta之后如此近距离的和你靠在一起的。他思考着如何开口，失败后又回到了那个更简单的开场。“假设一下。”但是Tony打断了他。

“去你的假设。”Steve张嘴想要抗议，但他失败了。因为Tony吻上了他。Steve毫不犹豫的回应了，并沾沾自喜地意识到，他之前对Tony Stark接吻技巧的评价是正确的。当Tony退开时他的嘴唇令人愉悦的又红又肿，Steve满脑子都是这绝对是他所有经验中最棒的一次，而Tony平静地开了口。“我大概也爱着你。”Steve的大脑大概开始了这周内的第100万次爆炸。但那是以一种好的方式。以一种非常好的方式。当他再次把Tony拽过来时他的笑容大概有些疯狂，但他坚定地吻了他。

然后走廊传来的叫喊让他们瞬间僵住了。

“我们只是好奇你们为什么拖了这么久。”Jan感觉有些抱歉。

“啊哈，看吧，Cap说谎了。”在Tony立刻将面板降下、保护性地转到Steve身侧时Carol指着他们喊道，“就知道他根本不可能宁愿去亲Miek！”

Steve的脸胀得通红。Iron Man是背对着走廊的，其他人可能根本就没看到他的脸。当Steve局促不安地抬起头时，复仇者们都在盯着他看，但他们看起来更像是被逗乐了，而不是在指责他。

“当玩假设游戏的时候说谎肯定是要被惩罚的。”Jan说道。

“我很高兴Iron Man并不是什么神秘的僵尸。”Simon在Clint望向他是耸了耸肩。“那样的话我们尊敬的领袖嘴上就都会是血了。”

“这画面死都不可能从我脑子里洗掉了。”Bruce咆哮道。

“我以为我们对于Captain和钢铁之人关于父亲母亲的称号只是名誉上的。”Thor说道。“如果我对你们的关系有任何不敬请接受我的道歉。”

Iron Man的手在抽动，似乎他在克制着捂脸的冲动。

Steve扭动了一下看向Iron Man，他觉得对方也懂了。“我觉得我需要报复一下这群白痴。”他叹了口气。

“我可能有个主意。”Iron Man稍微倾斜了一下头盔。

“我也是，”Steve思考了一下。他对着Iron Man微笑，确定Tony也在对他笑。不管是什么主意，Steve知道那绝对是个好主意。

#

[尾声：复仇]

Steve觉得Tony的主意迷人而又简洁，直到Tony把扫尾工作留给了他。

早餐时间。几名复仇者留宿在了老宅里，因为最近有龙出现在曼哈顿各处，用巨大的爪子砸碎建筑物和平民，留下轻微烧伤的平民。这两天并没有新的情况出现，但他们都在待命。Clint和Jan在和Thor跟Bruce玩牌，用成袋的奥利奥作为赌资。Simon和Carol坐在桌边，争论着从另一个维度来的龙身上剥下皮来做成鞋子，在道德上是否应该受到谴责。Steve正在看报纸。当Jarvis和Tony走进厨房，聊起晚餐计划时，他从报纸上抬起头来。Tony拿起一杯咖啡悄悄走到桌边，从水果盘里挑了个苹果。

“抱歉我不能留下来吃早餐了，甜心。有飞机要赶。”Tony弯腰在Steve的脸颊上留下了一个吻。Steve开心的哼了哼，然后放下报纸将Tony拉近来了个更加完美的早安吻。Tony对他笑了笑，然后直起身子友好的拍了拍Jarvis的背，吹着口哨走出了厨房。

Steve目送他离开，确保在Tony走动时盯着他的屁股。然后他再次拿起报纸，开始继续浏览。

Simon一手打掉了它然后瞪着Steve嘘道。“哥们，卧槽？”

Steve花了两个多小时才让复仇者们平静下来。之后他去Tony的实验室找他，Tony为了他把Steve留在那而道歉。毕竟整支队伍都以为他为了他们慷慨的金主而劈腿了Iron Man。而Steve试图假装他对此很生气，只是因为Tony格外努力地想要弥补给他留下的后果。而努力试图Tony补偿他的Tony非常、非常的棒。

Steve的方法同样迷人又简洁，Tony同意了，还帮他进行了适当的采购。

#

第二天。

“为什么，有一个闪闪发光的紫色假jb粘在了我的面具上？”Clint问道。

“老二鼻子。”Simon用最大的嗓门耳语道。

Bruce变成Hulk冲出了昆式战机的机库。

Steve把收拾残局的任务留给了Tony。

把补偿留到了之后。

充满热情地。

END


End file.
